Choices made by Sam
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Since Jessica's death alot has happen and after having been visit more then once by a man in black. Sam has some choices to be made. what will he choice when it comes to saving Dean's life and him leaving this world forever. Read it and weep people!COMPLE
1. Chapter 1

Choices made by Sam.

Hi all those who are reading this…this is my first attempted of a Supernatural fic so don't hate me if it sucks! Please I really don't mean to make it suck promise! Any way this is the first chapter please enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural at all.

Chapter 1

Dean's known everything about his younger brother, he always watched him. Even when he didn't want to be watched, and when he went off to collage Dean still kept an eye on him, and saw him when he looked so sad that he just studied and nothing else. He didn't even eat! Then she came along, Jessica, she cured him and he was his self again. And stayed that way until it happen. Dean came on got him because their dad was missing and then Jessica died. All this made him go back to the way he was before Jessica came into his life.

Dean stared at Sam as his brother pretended to be asleep. This was the third night this week he had not slept. If he didn't sleep soon Dean would knock him out with a baseball bat.

Sam was his younger brother and he wouldn't let anything happen to him. Dean couldn't take it anymore the silence was killing him. He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. (Why? Because he can…) He could feel Sam's eyes on his bare back the whole way to the bathroom door.

"Sammy you want something?" He asked.

Sam lay back down thankful Dean's back was turned. He could feel his face heat up. _How could he let his brother catch him looking at him?_ He had looked a Dean at all since the last hunt.

"No…nothing…" Sam said.

Dean sighed and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He came out a few minutes later and looked over at Sam he could almost swear that he saw a black figure lean over his brother. He shook his head and looked again, there was nothing.

"Go to sleep Sammy," Dean said lying down on his bed.

"It's Sam, not Sammy." Sam reminded Dean. "And I will when I can."

Dean sighed. That meant tomorrow while he was driving Sam would sleep. Dean hated seeing Sam like this; he really needed to do something Sam was acting the way he acted after leaving home and before meeting Jessica. And Dean didn't like it.

Hello? So what do you think? And no it's not a DeanXSam fic. When I started it I didn't know how it would turn out and by the 4th chapter I realized it seemed to go that way, but no I'm not one to write like that, so…sorry if you were hoping it was. Anyway please review and tell if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Chapter 2

Sam finally gave up trying to sleep around the nightmares and got up. He took a shower, dressed and went to get briefest. When he returned Dean was still asleep.

Sam ate his breakfast and left Dean's on the table between the two beds. He stared at his brother and leaned over to where his face was inches from Dean's, then seemed to change his mind and pulled away. He went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He pulled up part of his long sleeve shirt, so that he could see his left arm. Cuts covered his arm, and his stomach felt sick.

He rested his head against his arms, he was sick. How else would he be able to look at Dean like he does? Dean was his brother.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife that Dean bought him before he went to college and slowly ran it across his left arm.

Dean opened his eyes and yawned, grabbing the food and starting to eat.

"Sammy?" He called

Dean walked to the bathroom door, and knocked on it.

"Sam, are you in there?" He asked

Sam winced at the noise, even though it wasn't that loud to Dean's ears, to Sam's it made his ears ring.

Sam pulled down his sleeve and put the knife in his back pocket. He reached up and opened the door. Dean stood there with only his jeans on.

"Good morning," Sam said as he stood and left the bathroom

"You sleep well." Dean asked

"Yeah… sleep?" Sam said

Dean sighed.

"Sammy, you need to sleep." He said

"I'm fine, don't worry," Sam said

Dean reached out to grab Sam's left arm. Sam pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean asked

"You! That's what!" Sam said, "Just leave me alone."

Dean looked hurt, but Sam didn't care. He wanted his older brother to hate him. He didn't need pity.

Sam looked away.

"Let's get going, alright?" Sam said, and left the room

Dean slammed his fist into the wall and leaned against it.

"Sammy… what's wrong?" He whispered

Sam put h is stuff in the back of the car and climbed into the passenger seat. Dean came out and climbed in, starting the care and they pulled out of the parking lot.

Silence.

It'd been over two hours since they left the hotel and Sam was now asleep. Dean watched him out of the corner of his eye as he drove. If Sam started to shake or anything, Dean would pull over the car and wake him up.

That's the end of that chapy review people!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter one

Chapter 3

Sam stood in the middle of a forest; at least he believed it was a forest. He was surrounded by trees. He walked until he came to a tall tree with the symbol of fire on it.

Sam reached out and touched the tree, as soon as he touched it, it burst into flames. One after another the trees burned. Sam backed away and ran into someone.

He looked at the man, he wore a black suit with a black hat. Something about the guy seemed familiar.

"Everyone you love will die," The man said

Sam stared at the man, a voice came from behind him; his mother's voice.

"I'm sorry Sam," She said

he looked at the flames, his mom's face shone in them. So did Jessica's. A hand touched his shoulder. Sam turned around to face his dad.

"Dad?" He asked

His dad smiled and reached out to hold him, but then he too burst into flames.

"No!" Sam yelled

The man smiled as he watched. He walked up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around him.

"Everyone you touch will die…" The man whispered in Sam's ear, his hot breath felt so real on Sam's neck. "Even your brother Dean," he said

Sam's blood froze and the world around him went black. Someone was shaking him and calling his name.

Dean had pulled off the road when Sam started to sweat and move around. But no matter how much he shook Sam, he wouldn't wake up.

"Sam. Sam. Please Sammy, wake up!" He called over and over again

Sam's eyes shot open and focused on Dean.

"God, Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked

Sam was trying to catch his breath and unconsciously touched the side of his neck, where the man's breath had touched him.

"Fine." He said

"Was it a vision?" Dean asked

"No, just a dream…" Sam wrapped his arms around himself and scooted as far away from Dean as he could.

"Just don't touch me, okay?" He asked his older brother

Dean stared out the windshield.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" He asked

"No," Sam answered, figuring there was no use lying to him

"I though as much." Dean said, "In the next town, we'll stop to eat, alright?"

"Sure…" Sam said

Dean sighed and started the car and took off again.

End of another chapter! Happy? You better be! I made my best friend type this! Ok so Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Declaimer: see first chapter!

When they stopped to eat Sam didn't feel up to it, so he just let Dean eat and Sam Watched.

"Sam, why don't you go get us a room?" Dean asked.

Sam pushed himself up from the table and said, "Alright," and he left to find a place for them to sleep tonight.

Sam walked over to a Holiday Inn and went into the hotel and came out with the room key. He was on his way back to the restaurant when he felt faint and started to fall.

Someone yelled, "Watch out!" And he felt familiar arms wrapped around him, protecting him. That was all he remembered before his mind went blank.

Dean had finished eating and went out to find Sam. He looked across the road in time to see Sam crossing towards the restaurant Dean had just left.

Sam was almost to the sidewalk when he fell. Dean was by his side wrapping his arm around his brother before he hit the floor.

Dean held his younger brother, calling his name over and over again. "Sammy? Sam? Sammy please?" He begged.

A figure dressed in black stood in an alleyway across street next to the hotel. A smile played on the man's lips as he watched the two brothers.

Dean brought his brother up resting his head in his lap.

"Sammy…? Please…" he whispered. Sam's eyes blinked and Dean let out a breath of relief "Sam: He said, "You okay? You scared me."

"Sorry, just felt weak… don't know why…" Sam said

"You don't sleep enough." Dean whispered

"No. I'm fine." Sam said

"Hell you are!" Dean yelled "Lets get you to the hotel."

Dean picked up his brother and slowly helped him across the street to the hotel into their room. As soon as Sam hit his bed, he was out. Dean covered him up and buried his face in his hands.

Sam opened his eyes and closed them again, but it was no use, he could not wake up. The trees were burning again and everyone he'd ever loved was engulfed by the flames. Their screams rang in his ears.

He covered his ears falling to the ground.

"Stop!" He yelled tears coming to his eyes "No, stop… please…" he whispered

A shadow covered him. Sam looked up at the figure.

"Stop it!" he yelled "Don't hurt them!'

Sam reached up and grabbed the man's hands. The flames vanished and the dark filled the areas around them. The man bent down and pulled Sam up into his arms.

"He won't, or will be hurt, it's your choice," The man said

Sam stared at him.

"How is it my choice?" he asked

The man smiled, he grabbed Sam's chin and forced him to look at him.

"Come to me willingly and your brother is safe." The man's voice said in Sam's head.

Sam just wanted to get out of this dream and back to his brother. The man held Sam close.

"You are very important to me, Sammy." The man said

Sam tried to pull away.

"Don't call me Sammy. It's Sam." He said

The man gave a little chuckle.

"Alright Sam." He said

Dean's face entered Sam's mind and he pushed away from the man.

"Let me go." He said

"As you wish Sam," The man said

"Just remember, it's your choice." The man disappeared and Sam rolled across the room to his brother's bed. He sat down next to him and shook him.

"Dean?" He asked

Dean swatted his hand away.

"Go to sleep, Sammy." He said

"Dean," Sam said

Dean opened his eyes lazily.

"Sammy?" He asked

"Yes." Sam said

Dean sat up in bed and drew his brother into his arms.

"Don't do that again," He whispered " I don't want to lose you."

Sam smiled sadly.

""But you will…" He thought as the image of the man came into his mind.

"You won't." He lied "I love you Dean."

"No 'chick moments'…" Dean muttered as he laid down

"Yeah… no chick moments…" Sam whispered. His brother was no asleep.

Sam closed his eyes, pushing back the tears, he was happy that Dean was asleep and couldn't see him.

He wouldn't lose Dean or his dad to the monster that killed their mom. He already lost Jess.

"Jess… I'm sorry…" He whispered

He loved her. He really did, just like he loves Dean and his dad. The only difference is that they're family and Jess, Jess was the love of his life. He never will love them the way he had loved Jess. He wouldn't let himself.

"Jess… I still love you…"

One more chapter and I'm done! (You people will hate me I know it!) but please don't kill me when it finally comes on….REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See first chapter….

A/N: Ok sorry it took so long but my dad ran off with the notebook I wrote this story in and then it got stolen! I swear someone didn't want me to finish this story! So anyway this last chapter is not the original chapter I had planed…so it might really suck…but please don't get mad at me! I'm going to try my best to remember what I wrote in the notebook but there's only so much one can do…

Dean wake up and looked over to the bed next to him, Sam wasn't there! He jumped out of bed and ran looking in every nick and corner. Even out side, still no Sam. He stated to reach for his phone to call his dad when he spied a note on the head stand next to Sam's bed….

The note read:

Dear Dean,

I went back to collage. I just couldn't take it anymore…

Sorry.

Sam.

Dean stared at the note.

"Sam you said I wouldn't lose you…" He whispered. "But I did."

Dean sighed and went back to sleep praying it was a dream and he would wake up and find Sam here with a announcing look in his eye. But that wouldn't happen Sam had left him like dad had left him. His eyes slid close…

His dream was dark almost like it wasn't a dream at all just the back of his eyelids. He stared at nothing then at colors then the colors formed into…_his mother?_

"Mom?" He asked.

The women smiled but didn't conform that she was his mother.

"Dean." She said. "Sam is in trouble…please save your brother!"

Dean stared at her, "Sammy?"

"Yes he's in trouble…" The sprit cried.

"Sammy's at school mom…" Dean said.

"No! Dean he's not!"

The blackness started to fade, "Dean don't believe everything you see!" She called.

Dean sat up in bed panting.

He jumped out of bed and ran to his car and started for the collage. He needed to make sure Sam was there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He arrived at the collage and looked around for his baby brother. Slowly out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother walk out of the building.

"Sammy…" Dean said with a sigh of relief.

He turned around and got back into his car and started back on the road in search for the demon.

The figure of Sam smiled as he watched Dean drive away; as soon as Dean was gone the figure disappeared like it wasn't ever there which it wasn't.

Dean was almost out of the town when the vision of his mother stood in front of his car. He swerved off the road almost totaling his CAR!

He looked around but know one was there.

"He's safe and sound at school!" Dean yelled at nothing.

And the words of the sprit drifted into his head, "Don't be deserved by what you can see…"

Dean shook his head, "I don't under stand!" he cried.

"Dean! Save your brother!" The voice said.

"He's fine!" Dean said again.

The sprit didn't answer again but it didn't have to cause it already put disbelief in Dean's heart. And Dean turned around and went back to the collage.

No one has seen Sam since Jess had dead all those months ago, Sam was gone, and no one would ever see him again at least in this life time….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

sighs sorry… that's it….not as good as the first time…the first one had an epilogue. But I hate rewriting story chapters… and there might be a 2nd. The way I ended it was for just in case I can't think of a good 2nd story. I'll say Sorry again for making you guys wait so long and for such a bad ending but like I said my notebook is gone and had to make this up from scratch. Which was really hard! Please Review! I want your comments. REVIEW!


	6. Note

Someone found the note book and gave it back to my dad so I have the real ending back if you guys want me to post it just tell me and I will delete my poor attempt at rewriting the ending to this story and put the really ending up.


	7. The real ending!

Chapter 5

((The real ending!))

Disclaimer: You know it! I don't own a thing!

"The time has come," The man spoke into Sam's mind. "It's your choice, ether way you will come with me. Make your choice."

Sam stared into the darkness, "I will come with you when you come for me." Sam said. "As long as you don't hurt Dean."

The man drew Sam into his arms.

"I will not hurt your brother," He said.

He smiled as he held Sam bringing up Sam's chin forcing him to look into his eyes.

"I love you, Sammy." He said.

Sam felt hollow, as the man looked at him this man was not Jess. He didn't love him the way Jess had. What did this man know of love? Nothing! But it scared him to think that this man believed he loved him.

"Don't be scared…" The man said.

What can he read my mind? Sam thought.

"I would never hurt, you." He said.

"Yeah, cause you know my brother would kill you…" Sam muttered.

The man growled, "Your baka brother can't touch me!"

Sam knew it was true even before the man said it. Still Sam felt lost and wanted to be in Jess's arms again.

"Sammy!" Dean's voice broke through the dream and the man faded away.

Sam opened his eyes, his cheeks felt wet.

_'Was he crying?'_ He thought

He looked up into his brother's face.

"Dean?" He asked

Relief covered Dean's face.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yes, Dean, I'm fine." He answered "You were shaking so much… was it a nightmare?"

"Yes." Sam said "Not a vision, just a dream."

"You sure?" Dean asked

Sam smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said "Let's get going."

"Okay, I'll get the stuff out," Dean said, "You get dressed."  
Sam got out of bed and dressed. He and his brother were about to head to a different town. The last town he and Dean would be together in.

The drive was long, but Sam didn't sleep. He wanted to stay awake, listening to his brother singing along with AC/DC's 'Highway To Hell'. He wanted to always remember how happy his older brother was at this moment.

"Hey Dean. What would you do if I went back to college?" Sam asked

"Nothing." Dean answered "Besides, I know that you'll go back soon anyway."

"Maybe sooner than you realize." Sam muttered under his breath

Dean heard but didn't ask, he just kept his eyes on the road. After a while, he spoke:  
"Don't worry about it, Sammy."

Sam knew his brother could live without him, so he wasn't worried about that fact.

It's just that they've been through so many hurts, while looking for their father. And it seemed that they were growing closer as brothers, but everything just pointed more towards Sam's leaving everything.

That night, Sam wrote a letter to Dean, telling him that he had gone back to college and hid it in his dad's journal.

He sat in the bathroom, running the knife that Dean had given him across the arm on his skin, and watching the red crimson blood flow into the sink and disappear down the drain.

The hotel door opened in the other room, and Sam quickly put the knife away, and pulled down the sleeve on his shirt and turned on the sink to wash the blood away.

Dean opened the door and look at him.

"Good news Sammy." He said "I won't need your help on this one, you can sleep."

"Oh joy." He said, monotone

"Try to sleep while I'm hunting." Dean said

Sam was lost in thought and didn't seem to hear him.

"Sammy?" Dean asked

Sam snapped back into reality.

"Yes?" He asked

"You'll try to sleep, won't you?" Dean asked

Sam smiled weakly as he looked up at his brother, but the smile faded when his eye locked on a figure leaning against the wall.

"Yes, I'll try to sleep," He said

Dean smiled.

"Good, I'll be back later." He said and left the room.

Sam walked across the room, the man reached out and pulled Sam against his chest.

"I've come to take you away." The man said

"I'll come with you," Sam answered.

They vanished leaving no trace that he was there.

Dean found the letter, he didn't believe it though. He went to Sam's college and found Sam there, but for some reason Sam seemed different. He could go back to hunting now.

Epilogue

Dean drove on the rode away from the college when an image flashed through his mind. An image of his brother and a man.

The strange thing was the man had one of his arms wrapped around Sam's shoulder and his hand resting in the middle of Sam's chest.

Sam's eyes looked empty and the man smirked.

Dean pulled off to the side of the road trying to clear his head. But the image wouldn't clear and that just made him worry more.

The man held Sam close, which didn't make sense because his brother had Jess.

Dean shook his head. _'What was he thinking?'_ Sam was back at college, safe and sound._ 'Wasn't he?'_ He asked himself

He sighed.

"Shit!" he cursed and pulled back on the road, turning around. He needed to see him again, to make sure that he was okay.

When he arrived, Sam wasn't on campus. In fact, the teachers hadn't seen him since Jess had died.

Dean was tricked by something. His brother was gone. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing his father's number. Dean stood alone with his cell phone up to his ear. His dad didn't answer like normal, but Dean realized that he would have to get his brother back alone.

Ok so this was the real ending… what did you think? Review!


End file.
